Some non-rechargeable batteries, like LiSO2 (lithium sulfur dioxide), exhibit the phenomena of anode passivation and cathode polarization. These phenomena reduce the voltage that is immediately available in the battery in what is known as “voltage delay.” When feeding a switching power, or a similar device operating in constant power mode, a reduction in such available voltage forces an additional current in the battery that even further reduces the available voltage. Additionally, cold temperatures can exacerbate the negative effects of such phenomena. Such occurrences prevent desired battery operation.